


This Time I Need

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Inspired by a tumblr post about a Flower Shop AU prompt.Squall is talented at sending certain messages through flower arrangements, and Seifer has some very specific words he needs to say.





	This Time I Need

“I need a bouquet that says, ‘Fuck you!’”

“...”

That was an odd request, but Squall couldn't say it was a new one. He considered it something of a personal challenge, getting more and more elaborate with his, ‘I don't give a fuck,’ line of flower arrangements.

For twenty bucks though, and the body language of the blond in front of him, it was simple.

Squall set down a vase, two rounded blooms, and one long, thin flower.

Seifer stared. And stared. Then glared at it a bit before he nodded to himself. “Yeah. I'm doing this.”

Squall didn't reply, but it didn't seem necessary. The blond grabbed his vase and saluted on his way out. “See you ‘round!”

Somehow, Squall thought that'd be the end of it.

But not a week later, Seifer strolled right back in. “This time I need a vagina.”


End file.
